


I Feel Everything in Secret

by milky_haven



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Chris loves a cute stalker, Fluff, M/M, Tom is the cute stalker, oblivious!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_haven/pseuds/milky_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom staring at Chris in random moments.</p><p> <br/><i>It’s hard to not stare at Chris. There is a magnetic force that surrounds the blond actor; like Chris is the North Pole and Tom is the needle in a compass.</i></p><p> </p><p>Based on this <a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8195.html?thread=16134403#t16134403">prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Everything in Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Tonight_ by Lovers. Beta-ed by my sweetheart, [Silverlynxcat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlynxcat/pseuds/Silverlynxcat). Other mistakes are mine.
> 
> Based on [norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8195.html?thread=16134403#t16134403) by [Dartmoor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartmoor/pseuds/Dartmoor):
> 
>  
> 
> _Inspired by some recent photos and videos of Tom ‘just standing there and openly staring’ Hemsworth._
> 
>  
> 
> _So basically I want Tom staring at Chris in random moments (while talking to him, while Chris is talking to other people, while Chris is minding his own business or working and you got the memo); always close and slightly obsessed to the point Chris starts to get a little creeped out._
> 
>  
> 
> _\+ Bonus points if Tom has no idea of what he’s doing, totally oblivious to the fact that he has a crush on Chris.  
>  \+ Lots of love if you include anyone from the Avengers cast giving advices, making fun or anything really :)_

It is flawless pink in its most perfect manner; the heat from the many studio lights has resulted in the refined image of a flushing Chris Hemsworth. Tom cannot pull his gaze away. He is fascinated, completely and utterly.

“—isn’t it?”

“Huh?”

The skin around Chris’ eyes crinkle with amusement, and it seems so _precious_.

“I’m sorry,” Tom tells Chris sheepishly.

Chris laughs, deep and lovely, a delicate ringing in his ears and everything seems to align perfectly in Tom’s world.

“Have the heat from the lights gotten to your head that badly?”

Tom grins at him. _No, it’s you_. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

*

 

Chris is talking, something about the beach and “ _pretty spiffy”_ surfboards. His other hand that isn’t holding his burger is waving enthusiastically in the air and Tom, who has absolutely forgotten the existent of his own onion rings, is simply besotted with the lone freckle right above Chris’s lips that he just discovered five minutes ago.

Chris pauses mid-sentence and Tom immediately cast his gaze to meet curious blue eyes.

“Is there something on me? Like sauce? Ketchup? Mustard?”

He lies swiftly. “Right there.” He points at a spot and Chris - sweet, dear Chris - blindly trust Tom as he tries to wipe off an imaginary stain on his face. The hopeless attempt lasts only a second when Chris unexpectedly reaches for his hand and pushes a tissue into Tom’s fist.

A shy smile adorns his lips. “God, I feel stupid! You know where it is. Wipe it for me, please?”

Tom cannot believe that he is able to do this, that he is able to see the delicate star burst – Chris’ single freckle – this closely and oh, _oh_ how charming.

“Done?”

Tom blinks and immediately pulls his hand away, scrunching the tissue in his fist and hoping that Chris wouldn’t ask to see the stain in the still clean tissue.

He doesn’t, and instead Tom receives a grateful grin before Chris takes a bite from his burger and continues with his tale.

 

*

 

“How flexible can you be?” Chris asks him as they contort into the ‘[Supta Hero](http://www.yogadestin.com/Pictures/JuneFlows/SL733692.JPG)’ position.  Unlike Tom, he has to do it slow as he is still getting used to the unusual stretching.

Tom smirks at his friend. “Do you really want to know?”

A huff of laughter escapes Chris, then Tom mutters for him to take a deep breath and relax. Silence overcomes them and Tom twists his face to look at Chris whose eyes appear closed to the world, blissful contentment on his feature. Tom cannot help but find himself mesmerized by the curl of Chris’ eyelashes.

When those eyelashes flutter and reveal deep sky eyes, Tom is absolutely enthralled by the blueness that only Chris’ eyes seems to possess.

“Am I doing it wrong?”

“You’re doing well.”

“Oh, alright!”

Heat spreads across Chris’ face, and for a brief moment Tom perceives that Chris is the _prettiest_ person he has ever seen.

 

*

 

Ever since his revelation that Chris was undeniably and unfathomably attractive, he cannot stop looking. And the joy that he feels every time he discovers something new and appealing about Chris, whether it is the way he bites his lower lip or when his eyes are shine with mirth or when he giggles – though it is rare – it causes Tom to feel pleasure simply from watching.

 

*

 

Kenneth is the first one to tease him. “I know he’s hot, Tom. I mean look at those pecs, but can’t you be subtle about it?”

Tom just laughs and wonders if he is missing something when Kenneth’s only reaction is to snort and shake his head.

 

*

 

It is even more difficult when he has to pay attention to the cameras and the interviewer, but his entire being just wants – needs – to look at Chris who is sitting next to him. The temptation to do just that is overwhelming, and sometimes he just can’t be bothered by it anymore so just turns his head, just a slight, and _yes_ , there!

And every time he feels Chris’ eyes on him, he feels the slightest shiver running down his spine. He doesn’t know what that’s supposed to mean.

 

*

 

He cannot hear clearly what Chris is saying to the person on the other end of the phone, but it doesn’t matter. Tom is sufficiently distracted by the way Chris’ muscles flex under his T-shirt every time he moves, Tom could trace the subtle swell, the faint shift and—

“You and Chris are so _cute_.”

Tom almost jumps from the sudden interruption and finally notices the existent of Natalie who has been sitting next to him on the sofa for the past ten minutes. Natalie is grinning cheekily at him, as if she has finally figured something out. Tom wonders if it is about him and Chris being, well, simply cute. “Of course we are.”

“Cute _together_ , Tom.”

He chuckles. “We’re always together.”

She sighs, but there is a fond smile on her lips and Tom wonders if perhaps he is missing something, _again_.

 

*

 

“Love is in the air,” Jeremy sing-songs from behind Tom.

“Who is in love?”

He mock gasps at Tom. “Seriously, you don’t _know_?”

Tom raises an eyebrow at the American actor and mulls over it briefly, but no one comes to mind. Chris hasn’t mentioned anyone being involved with someone. “Should I be aware of it?”

It is unexpected when Jeremy immediately laughs as if Tom has just said something particularly funny. “Never mind.”

Then something catches Jeremy’s eye, and with a wink he nudges Tom’s arm. “There’s your boyfriend.” And immediately walks away.

Chris has finally gotten his break, so Tom hands him the water bottle and after Chris has quenched his thirst he sits down next to Tom.

“Is Jeremy making fun of someone, again? I could hear him laughing from the set.” He raises the bottle to his lips and takes a few more noisy gulps.

Tom shrugs his shoulders. “He told me that love was in the air.”

Chris is suddenly coughing and Tom has to rub his back.

After he manages to regain his breath back, Chris asks, “What else did he say?”

“He seemed surprised that I don’t know someone was in love.”

Before Tom could ask him if he knew who was in love with whom, Chris immediately tells him of a silly incident that happened between Mark Ruffalo and Chris Evans during filming. Tom forgets the question completely.

 

*

 

Tom is quite impressed as he watches Chris perform his steps exactly to the beat of the music as his eyes focus intently on the screen. Dance Dance Revolution is a very _irresistible_ game because Tom cannot look at anywhere else. Chris is swaying his hips like he is born to do just that. It is unnecessary, obviously. But Tom could not care any less.

Scarlett, whose arm is hanging around his shoulders, pinches his cheek and says with a teasing grin, “You really _like_ Chris, don’t you?”

Tom’s eyes remain on Chris who is currently doing funny hand movements that make everyone around him holler with laughter, his only responds is; “Yeah, I do.”

Because Chris is his very close friend. Of course Tom likes him. Silly Scarlett.

 

*

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if pictures of you _ogling_ Chris end up all over the internet one of these days.”

Tom frowns at Robert who is grinning salaciously at him. “I don’t ogle!”

“ _Please_. It’s so obvious that even a blind man could see. Chris got freaked out that one time—”

“Freaked out?”

“But that’s ancient news. Don’t worry ‘bout it. Chris got over it and declared that he finally has a _cute_ stalker.”

“Wh— wait a moment, who’s stalking him?”

“Oh dear, you are truly clueless. No wonder you’re _so_ adorable. But don’t tell Chris I said that.”

With a mock salute Robert leaves him to himself as his brain digests everything that Robert has told him, and also, perhaps, all the teasing that he had received from everyone lately.

 

*

 

His eyes widen with shock and warmth spreads across his face when it _finally_ hits Tom. This happens an hour later.

 

*

 

So he stops, but it doesn’t last long.

It’s hard to not stare at Chris. There is a magnetic force that surrounds the blond actor; like Chris is the North Pole and Tom is the needle in a compass. There is also the fact that Chris is currently pinning him to the wall of the Russian hotel room, and Tom cannot stop gazing at summer cerulean eyes.

“Why did you stop?” Chris grunts, his warm breath caresses Tom’s lips. And being this close to the blond actor brings forth all the feelings that Tom never thought could exist inside him.

“Stop?”

“You stopped...” Chris flushes and Tom is hopelessly captivated already.

He murmurs softly as if embarrassed, “You stopped looking.”

“I’m looking at you now.”

Chris’ features light up and then he leans in. Tom closes his eyes and sighs when he feels the soft pressure of lips on his own.

Chris slides his hands from Tom’s shoulders to his hips, pulling him closer, and he cannot help but moan as he relishes the force of their lips; their tongues intertwined in a hot mess. Tom grasps Chris’ hair with one hand and the other holds his neck firmly as he pushes himself even closer to the other man, wanting nothing than to obliterate the space between them.

Tom desires Chris. Tom needs this.  Always has since he’d first laid his eyes on sweet, beautiful Chris.

 

*

 

 

Of course their friends tease them once they see the picture of Tom gazing starry-eyed at Chris during their trip to Russia, and there are catcalls from everyone when they find out about their relationship. Mark ecstatically declares that he wins their betting pool and squeals – something which he later denies, (he yelled, manfully) – for _another_ party.

 

 

  



End file.
